worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Replica (chapter)
This article is about the chapter. For other uses, see Replica (disambiguation). Short summary On their way to meet with Commander Kido, Yūma and Osamu discuss with Jin about their fight with Midorikawa. Long summary After the fight between Yūma and Midorikawa concludes, Jin walks up and asks Yūma and Osamu follow him to see Commander Kido. When some of the trainees refer to him as S-Rank, Jin happily informs them that he is now A-Rank. Midorikawa runs up to Jin and cheers his name and begs for a match. Yoneya informs Yūma and Osamu that Jin saved Midorikawa from a Neighbor and that is why he joined Border. Midorikawa then calls Osamu "senpai" and apologizes for trying to purposefully humiliate him in front of others. Osamu is relieved to admit that he lost 24 times to Kazama and that the rumor about his tie was blown out of proportion. Yūma and Midorikawa reconcile and form a friendly rivalry with Midorikawa asks Jin to let him join Tamakoma if he defeats Yūma. As Osamu, Yūma, and Yōtarō astride Raijinmaru leave with Jin, Yoneya pouts that he wasn't able to fight Yūma. The spectators whisper about Yūma's amazing victory, but also about the mysterious Osamu, who Yūma calls "captain" and seems to be close to Jin and Kido. As they walks in the hallway, Jin asks Yūma and Osamu about their impressions when fighting with Midorikawa. Yūma calls him strong, but Osamu admits he couldn't read him at all. Yūma then explains he usually fights people as if they are animals. His father once told him that since humans are illogical, it is sometimes better to examine people's behaviors than logic. He also explains that he deliberately threw the first two matches in order to observe Midorikawa's behaviour and cause him to become impatient. Disheartened by the realization of the difference in strength and ability between himself and Yūma, and understanding how hard he will have to train in order to catch up to other people working hard. They enter a room with a large virtual display and are greeted roughly by the head staff of Border. When they see Yōtarō tag along, Kinuta and Usami asks why is he doing here, which he simply replies that Yoneya gave up. Shinoda explains that they anticipate a large attack in the near future. After the bombing incident where many people were injured, they are looking for ways to reduce injuries and they need Yūma's opinion as a Neighbor for that. Kinuta explains further that they haven't been able to gather enough information and as a Border agent they expect Yūma to give them his opinion or which country might attack and what kind of attacks might be used. Yūma says it would be better to ask his partner, and Replica emerges from his sleeve, surprising everyone. Replica introduces himself as a special Trion Warrior created by Yūgo Kuga and affirms that he has information from traveling around the Neighborhood. Before Replica will give them the information; however, he demands that Yūma's safety be guaranteed by Kido. Osamu realizes that Yūma is testing Kido with his Side Effect. Kido quickly agrees, saying that as long as Yūma follows Border regulations, he will be protected. Seeing Yūma doesn't react, leads Osamu to believe Kido is telling the truth, and Replica proceeds to tell them about Neighbors. Characters in order of appearance *Osamu Mikumo *Yūma Kuga *Yūichi Jin *Shun Midorikawa *Yōsuke Yoneya *Yōtarō Rindō *Raijinmaru *Ai Kitora (Flashback) *Kyōsuke Karasuma (Flashback) *Masafumi Shinoda *Shiori Usami *Takumi Rindō *Motokichi Kinuta *Masamune Kido *Sōya Kazama *Shūji Miwa *Replica Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5 Category:Center Colors